A Genuine Fishing Guide
A few things to point out: I'm writing this guide for several reasons: I got sick of digging through the other fishing guides and getting nothing but biased advice, or outright wrong information. This is a personal guide, if you disagree with anything feel free to leave comments on the talk page, but please don't remove, add or change anything. Author: IconicIdea. =A Quick Q&A Session= ---- *'Q:' I tried fishing for awhile, I even landed some really big fish, but I didn't get many skill-ups, and it took a really long time to get the skill-ups that I did get. Why? *'A:' The closer your fishing level is to the level of the fish, the more likely you will get skill-ups - & there are some fish that just give skill-ups faster than others. Fishing skills up slower than any other craft, patience is key. *'Q:' This... SUCKS! I keep breaking rods or my line snaps! Why does this keep happening? *'A:' If you get any of the following it's best to hit the ESC key and let the catch go: **'Something clamps onto the line ferociously!' - This is a monster that you will have to fight... if you pull it up. **'You have a Bad Feeling.' - This might break your line, or break your rod. **'You have a Terrible Feeling.' - This will have a high chance of breaking your rod. **'Something has caught the hook!!!' - Anything with THREE exclamation points indicates a large fish, which will break small rods. If you're using a heavy rod (i.e. the Mithran Fishing Rod or the Composite Fishing Rod) for catching large fish, then reel it in. *'Q: '''Are there any fishing quests? *'A:' Yes! And they're a lot of fun, and fairly (fishing guild points, items, rods, exp, and money) profitable. Sign up for all the Records of Eminence quests thusly: Menu > Quests > Objective List > Fishing. *'Q:' Do I have to get Lu Shang's Fishing Rod? All my friends tell me it's mandatory, and that it takes a long time to earn. *'A:' After level 53 this guide uses Lu Shang's Fishing Rod almost exclusively, ''Lu Shang's Fishing Rod is a dandy, it makes things easier... but it isn't technically necessary. If you want it, buy it. It sells for 2-6 million gil on most servers (believe it or not - that kind of money is not hard to come by. See my other guide: A Genuine Guide To Making Gil - It will show you how to make consistent, constant, stacks of Gil). You can save up and buy Lu Shang's Fishing Rod much faster than completing the quest. **If you prefer doing the Lu Shang's Fishing Rod quest anyway - I carry a torch for you, you are my hero. This quest eats a lot of time, is very tedious, and gnaws at your sanity. Don't get me wrong, you can get a great rod... but you'll accomplish almost nothing else for three months. *'Q:' Fishing rods, lures and bait, are really expensive - why do I need so many? *'A:' Starting out, the most expensive rod you'll buy is the Halcyon Rod (10-40k), the others are fairly affordable. As far as lures and bait, I synth my own, it saves a lot of money. This guide focuses mainly on three rods: the Halcyon Rod, the Hume Fishing Rod, and the Composite Fishing Rod. Buy them from the Auction House. Some people prefer the Mithran Fishing Rod over the Composite Fishing Rod, which is fine, they both work great. *'Q:' I heard there's gear that increases your fishing skill, is it worth getting? *'A:' The Fisherman's Tunica Set is highly recommended, as are any skill enhancing equipment you can pick up from the guild. The Fisherman's Tunica Set includes the Fisherman's Tunica, Fisherman's Gloves, Fisherman's Hose, and Fisherman's Boots. Each of these items grants +1 for a total of +4 Fishing Skill. If you stack these benefits with Advanced Fishing Support, you get +7 Fishing Skill which can make a big difference when reeling in fish with a lot of 'fight.' The set increases the likelihood of reeling in fish above your skill level, decreases line snapping probability, grants more Critical Bites, and all together (I suspect) gives a few minor hidden fishing bonuses. *'Q:' I once caught a lot of fish, I was getting some good skill-ups - then all the sudden I couldn't catch anything, I mean NOTHING. *'A:' You can only catch 200 fish per (Earth) day (this is about 16 and a half stacks). After reaching your limit, you'll contract Fishing Fatigue, and you won't get any more bites until the day has elapsed. *'Q:' Ok... this takes too long. I'm going to get a Fishing Bot. *'A:' Yes yes, I see... Well - if you're: lazy, a pansy, a whiner, a "The System Is Against Me" person, or in general... just a sad, sad little man. Go get a fishing bot. Or! Do the smart thing and get a Pelican Ring and stacks of Fisherman's Feast. Both items used together increase skill-ups to a shocking degree. You can win a Pelican Ring from the Fish Ranking contest, and get Fisherman's Feast using Login Points. Additionally the Noddy Ring and Puffin Ring (while these don't increase skill-ups) are INCREDIBLY helpful (I got both of mine off the AH). ---- WARNING: If you have Lu Shang's Rod (or Ebisu) but no skill in fishing you'll need to swap your Fancy Shmancy rod for a Halcyon Rod or Hume Rod. SE deliberately nerfed Lu Shang's (and Ebisu's) skill-up rate on lower level fish to discourage power-leveling. You HAVE to use a lower level rod on lower level fish or your skill-up rate with be terrible. *'1 to 10 - Port Windurst '(Dock) Fishing from the dock, the targets will be Cobalt Jellyfish and Bastore Sardine. Use a Halcyon Rod with a Sabiki Rig as bait. Test Item: To become Recruit ranked - at level 8, turn in a Moat Carp to the Fisherman's Guild Master, Thubu Parohren. *'11 to 14 - Selbina '(Dock) Fishing from the dock, the target will be Greedie's, using a Halcyon Rod and Minnow lure. The Minnow lure is HIGHLY effective at targeting this fish. Alternatively the Worm Lure works well too (and is less expensive). *'15 to 17 - Mhaura '(Dock) Fishing from the dock, the target will be Yellow Globes. Using a Hume Fishing Rod and Sabiki Rig - this will target only Yellow Globes (which can sell well at the Auction House). Or use the Halcyon Rod and Sabiki Rig which targets both Yellow Globes & Bastore Sardines. *'18 to 19 - Selbina '(Dock) Fishing from the dock, the target will be Quus using a Halcyon Rod and Sabiki Rig or Lugworms as bait. Test Item: To become Initiate ranked - at level 18, turn in a Cheval Salmon to the Fisherman's Guild Master *20''' to 21 - East Ronfaure' (Any Ronfaurian River) Fishing from any river in East Ronfaure, the targets will be Cheval Salmon and Shining Trout using a Halcyon Rod and Fly Lure until level 21. *'22 to 27 - East Ronfaure' (Any Ronfaurian River) Again, fishing from the same river in East Ronfaure, using a Halcyon Rod and a Shrimp Lure, your targets will be Tricolored Carp & Gold Carp until level 27. '''NOTE:' Shrimp Lures can, at times, be hard to find. They're difficult to synth, expensive, and only available at the Auction House. If you can't get your hands on one, use Insect Paste for this area. *'28 - 35 East Sarutabaruta' (Sea) Fishing from the sea in East Sarutabaruta, the targets will be Ogre Eels and Gold Lobsters using a Halcyon Rod or Hume Fishing Rod. Baiting with a Sinking Minnow will catch either fish & both sell at the Auction House (NOTE: Gold Lobsters will sell better than the Ogre Eels). Test Item: To become Novice ranked - At level 28, turn in a Giant Catfish to the Fisherman's Guild Master *'36 - 39 Qufim Island '(Ice Pond at H-7) Fishing from the Ice Pond (H-7) your target will be Nosteau Herring using a Halcyon Fishing Rod or Hume Fishing Rod while baiting with a Shrimp Lure. Unfortunately there is no (currently known bait) that will target only Nosteau Herring, you'll also catch a lot of Tiger Cod, which you can synth into Sliced Cod if you so choose. You'll get bites from Black Sole from time to time. It's best to let them go as they will likely break your rod. Test Item: To become Apprentice ranked - at level 38, turn in a Gugru Tuna to the Fisherman's Guild Master. *'40 - 41 Port Bastok '(Dock) Fishing from the dock, your target will be Zafmlug Bass using a Halcyon Fishing Rod while baiting with a Worm Lure. Like the last fish - the Zafmlug Bass cannot be individually targeted. The Worm Lure also attracts an ungodly amount of rusty junk and Cobalt Jellyfish (synth the Jellyfish into Mercury if you feel like it, or just cancel the cast). *'42 - 47 Zeruhn Mines' (River Bridge) Fishing from the river bridge, your target will be Black Eels using a Halcyon Rod or Hume Fishing Rod while baiting with a Worm Lure. Fortunately this selection of rod and lure targets Black Eels very well. Unfortunately there's a slight chance they'll break your rod. I only had one Halcyon Rod break, and I was able to fix it right there on the bridge as I have Alchemy skilled to 70. *'48-49 Beaucedine Glacier' (Pond near Fei'Yin - J-7) Fishing from the pond near Fei'Yin (upper left corner of J-7) your target will be Icefish using a Halcyon Fishing Rod while baiting with a Sabiki Rig. Test Item: To become Journeyman ranked - At level 48, turn in a Monke-Onke to the Fisherman's Guild Master. It's a bit of a maze getting to this fishing hole, but not too difficult. In the interest of saving time, it's best to Outpost Warp here. Head down to the ramp at H-9, then up to the next ramp at I-8, and finally the ramp at I-9. Once there, head up to the Ice Pond at J-7 (near Fei'Yin). If you've a penchant for Marinara Pizza you can synth Icefish into Anchovy's (one of the many ingredients needed to craft Marinara Pizza). There are two Ice Elementals that spawn here often, if fishing gets monotonous, repeatedly kill them for Ice Clusters. It's hella fun. *'51 - 53 Valkurm Dunes' (Sea) Fishing from the sea your target will be Shall Shell using a Halcyon Fishing Rod and a Robber Rig as bait. This rod and lure is pretty good at targetting Shall Shell's, but you will occasionally get other bites. *'54 - 55 East Sarutabaruta' (Sea) Fishing from the sea, your target will be Bluetail and Bastore Bream while using Lu Shang's Rod while baiting with Minnow. *'56 - 60 Yhoator Jungle' (Uggalepih Waterfall directly to the right of Temple of Uggalepih) Fishing from the Uggalepih Waterfall your target will be Elshimo Newts and Jungle Catfish while using Lu Shang's Rod and a Frog Lure. It's best to Outpost Warp here, it's by far the fastest way to get to this fishing hole. Before heading out, make sure you have the Fisherman's Tunica Set equipped (or better gear you've earned via the guild), and also get Advanced Fishing Support (increase skill-ups potential when you've a Jungle Catfish on the line). Empty your inventory, because these fish don't stack, this may seem like a hassle, but it's worth it. You'll have to make a few trips into town to sell the fish, but you'll always get CONSISTENT catches here, which at this level gets hard to come by. I hope you've completed your Gobbiebag quests to increase your inventory size. If not, use your login points to invest in Goblin Stew 880 and get them finished. To become Craftsman ranked - at level 58 turn in a Bhefhel Marlin to the Fisherman's Guild Master *'61 ' [[Ship bound for Mhaura|'Ship bound for Mhaura']]' & Ship bound for Selbina '(Ocean) Fishing from the Ship bound for Mhaura and the Ship bound for Selbina your target will be Bhefhel Marlin's while using Lu Shang's Rod and a Slice of Bluetail. This is called "Ferry Fishing" as the''' Ship bound for Mhaura and the Ship bound for Selbina are Ferry's. I have another word for it. "Hell." Ferry Fishing wastes time and is dangerous. You have to wait minutes at a time when switching boats, and Sea Horror's can pop out of nowhere and ruin your day. I could only stand to do this for one level. Thankfully Bhefhel Marlin have a fast skill-up rate. If you enjoy spending time in Hell you might also shoot for Noble Lady's until level 66. I tried... so hard. It wastes so much time.... *'62 - 64 ' 'East Sarutabaruta '(Sea) Fishing from the sea your target will be Bladefish while using Lu Shang's Rod and Slice's of Bluetail or Meatballs. Make sure you're equipped with your Fisherman's Tunica Set (or better gear earned via the guild), and also get Advanced Fishing Support. The Bladefish will be your only target so skill-ups will come a little slowly, but it's still a cosmic dreamland when compared to "Ferry Fishing." (You could technically fish here until level 71, but as the skill-up rate here isn't fantastic, move onto Arrapago Reef).' *'65 - 72 ' 'Arrapago Reef (Sea) Fishing from the sea your target will be Rhinochimera and Mercanbaligi while using Lu Shang's Rod and a Sinking Minnow. Don't be surprised at the fight that Rhinochimera give you. They're a very large fish, but you can easily defeat them. 2/3's of your skill-ups will come from them, the other 1/3 will be from Mercanbaligi. Make sure you're equipped with your Fisherman's Tunica Set (or better gear earned via the guild), and also get Advanced Fishing Support. 'Test Item: '''To become Artisan ranked - at level 68 turn in a Bladefish to the Fisherman's Guild Master. This is the most remote fishing hole (in this guide) and the most difficult to get to, but that being said... once you know the way it's a Cake Walk. Go to Aht Urhgan Whitegate and wait at their port (it's the only port in Whitegate) and wait for the Silver Sea route to Nashmau Ferry. Once in Nashmau, make sure you touch the crystal so you can teleport back at your leisure. Use the North exit (at H-6) to access Caedarva Mire not the West exit. Once in Caedarva Mire pop out your Trusts and cast Sneak and Invisible (or use items to similar effect). Head to the hidden tunnel at (the right side of) I-9 and pass through. Once there, head to the hidden tunnel (upper left-hand corner of) I-8 and pass through, then zone to Arrapago Reef at the hidden tunnel at I-6. If at any point you see Imps, avoid them, they can see through Invisible (this is why you popped your Trusts, in case they DO see you). Now that you're in Arrapago Reef again cast Sneak & Invisible, then board the derelict boat (left side of H-10) and then exit it (right side of H-10) take the downhill path and you'll see a gaggle of Arrapago Apkallu. These are your buddies. Fish near their watering holes and you'll be safe from the aggressive mobs in this area. *'73 - 81 North Gustaberg (Drachenfall) Yes, you're reading this right, a 9 level jump. Fishing from the waterfall known as Drachenfall your target will be Gavial Fish while using Lu Shang's Rod and Meatball's or Lizard Lure. I highly recommend the Lizard Lure. If you can't synth it, buy it. If you can't buy it... use Meatball's (which will also be VERY expensive and often hard to come by). Make sure you're equipped with your Fisherman's Tunica Set (or better gear earned via the guild), and also get Advanced Fishing Support. Test Item: 'To become Artisan ranked - at level 78 turn in a turn in a 'Three-eyed Fish to the Fisherman's Guild Master. You MUST fish from the base of the Drachenfall/Waterfall (as in: "Where The Waterfall Hits The Ground"), NOT above. If you ignore this advice your only skill-ups will be in Futility and Frustration (and possibly Swearing). To access this fishing hole, you'll have to travel through Dangruf Wadi, exiting at J-3. This will place you near the Drachenfall/Waterfall. If you're a lower level character, it's advisable to cruise through the Wadi with Sneak and Invisible (or use items to similar effect). *'81 - 86 Nashmau '(Dock) Fishing from the dock your targets will be Mercanbaligi and Ahtapot while using Lu Shang's Rod and a Shrimp Lure. sure you're equipped with your Fisherman's Tunica Set (or better gear earned via the guild), and also get Advanced Fishing Support. *'87 - 96 Batallia Downs '(Sea) Yes, a 10 level jump. Black Sole have a GREAT skill-up rate. Fishing from the sea your target will be Black Sole while using Lu Shang's Rod and baiting with a Sinking Minnow. Sell the Black Sole on the AH or make sushi out of it. While I experimented with Gigant Squid - I found I couldn't catch them consistently (even with the Noddy Ring and Puffin Ring equipped) and the skill-up rate was worse than Gavial Fish. I also tried Emperor Fish but they had a low bite rate and the constant cost of Trout Ball's became irksome. Black Sole's are really SE's gift to the fisherman, they bite consistently, you don't have to hike to an insanely remote location, and their skill-up rate is phenomenal!. *''' This Tutorial is still a work in progress and unfinished beyond this point. My character is skilled to Fishing 96 at this time. I got sick of rummaging through guides that advise "Fish Here" or "Fish There" and I had little, to no success. This guide is currently, as advanced, as my character is; anything you see below this text is theory.' *'97 - 101 Davoi (Cascade)' Takitaro Fishing from the Cascade @ J-11 Lu Shang's Rod -> Fly Lure. '''Test Item:' To become Expert ranked - at level 98 turn in a Tiger Shark to the Fisherman's Guild Master.